Las princesas Ketchum
by Kachorro
Summary: Ash ha derrotado a la Elite Four, ahora esta un paso mas cerca de realizar su mas grande sueño de convertirse en maestro Pokemon, pero ahora Ash se enfrentara contra uno de los retos mas complicados de toda su vida... PAERNIDAD Ash x Mini Harem /Flannery/?/?/? Humor/Family/Romance/Aventura T 15 cap 3 up
1. Chapter 1

Hola amigos, aquí con una nueva edición de este fic, espero que les guste mas la nueva versión y debo decir que la trama cambiara un poco, mas sin embargo la pareja del mini Harem es la misma, solo serán dos chicas las cuales se quedaran con Ash bueno haré la renuncia de derechos.

No soy dueño de las situaciones originales, personajes y escenarios de Pokemon, yo solo soy un escritor con ideas que quiere traerles una perspectiva diferente de la obra del maestre Satoshi Tajiri. Si Pokemon me perteneciera buscaría la manera de volver reales a una Gardevoir, una Loppuny, y Latias.

Bueno los dejare de aburrir para traerles el cap 1.

Cap. 1 ¿Soy Papá?

Hoy es un buen día para nuestro querido amigo Ash Ketchum, hoy precisamente esta celebrando uno de sus mayores logros, este día logro vencer a la Elite Four. Ahora estamos en pueblo paleta donde estaban todos sus amigos presentes, de cada una de las regiones, desde la región Kanto a Unova, ellos le hicieron una fiesta para celebrar ese gran triunfo, Ash Ketchum ahora tiene 16 años y posee varios pokemon muy poderosos, entre ellos destacan los mas recientes, un Lucario que hace pocas semanas era un Riolu y una Gardevoir que encontró abandonada y muy lastimada.

El encuentro de Ash contra el Riolu fue muy emocionate, ya que el pequeño era muy fuerte y ágil cosa que le dificulto un poco la batalla a Pikachu, pero al ver que ambos terminaron muy cansados, Ash decidió llevarlos a ambos al centro Pokemon, una vez que la enfermera Joy atendió a Pikachu y Riolu, el pequeño azul decidió seguir a Ash en su viaje y ayudarlo a cumplir sus sueños.

Mientras que con la Gardevoir, ella fue un caso especial, una noche Ash regresaba a casa de su madre cuando unos leves gemidos lo sacaron de sus asuntos, Ash los siguió y ahí la encontró, la pobre estaba tirada y muy lastimada, su pokebola estaba rota y ella respiraba de manera cortante. Ash se acerco de manera rápida y la comenzó a inspeccionar, después de suministrarle un antidoto y un anti- quemar, Ash cargo de manera nupcial y la llevo al laboratorio del profesor Oak. Al dia siguiente el la visito y se quedo asombrado cuando esta le salto encima y lo abrazo con mucho cariño, la respuesta del profesor Oak fue que estaba muy agradecida con el chico, mas nunca esperaron que ella usara telepatía y le agradeciera a Ash, para después pedirle ser su Pokemon.

Nuestro pequeño y a veces ignorante amigo había tenido mucha suerte ya era un tanto mas maduro que antes. Pero lo que en realidad nos mostrara esta historia es como su vida cambiaria después de cierto suceso.

- Vaya este día es el mejor que eh tenido en mi vida – comento feliz a nadie en especifico mientras sonreía, Ahora vestía diferente traía su primera Gorra, una camiseta negra, unos Jeans azules, unos guantes rojos y unos tenis negros, había crecido de manera considerable ahora alcanzaba el 1.60m, además de haber aumentado su masa corporal-

- Y se pondrá mucho mejor –comento una voz a su espalda muy conocida para el azabache-

- Nosotras nos encargaremos de que sea tu mejor noche –apoyo otra voz conocida para el azabache-

- ¿Misty, Anabel? ¿Qué hacen aquí chicas? –dijo extrañado por la manera de actuar de ambas-

Misty vestía una camiseta azul que se ceñía a su esbelto cuerpo (cuerpo de espagueti), una mini falda blanca que se adaptaba a sus caderas, dejando apreciar esas largas y hermosas piernas que poseía, su pelo estaba suelto y ahora llegaba a su espalda, dejando apreciar esos hermosos y llamativos ojos verdes-

Mientras Anabel traía un vestido verde que hacia que se apreciara su hermosa figura, dejando apreciar unos pechos copa B, casi C, una pequeña cintura y unas anchas caderas, su pelo estaba suelto también el cual llegaba hasta su cuello.

Ambas tomaron al joven Ketchum de la mano y lo llevaron a una de las tantas habitaciones del laboratorio del profesor Oak, una vez dentro terminaron empujándolo a la cama mientras estas se desasían de su ropa, quedando completamente desnudas frente al rojo entrenador.

- chicas creo que mi madre me habla –dijo nervioso mientras se intentaba zafar de la extraña situación que se le presentaba-

- Yo no escuche a nadie ¿y tu Misty? –Hablo de manera coqueta, mientras se acercaban más al entrenador-

- Tranquilo, esta noche solo deberás concentrarte en nosotras dos –dijo acariciando el entrepierna del joven entrenador-

- chicas, enserio… que no me siento cómodo con esto –dijo muy rojo, mientras respiraba un poco agitado por el contacto que tenia Misty con su parte intima-

- Tu solo relájate Ash – menciono la peli lila desabrochando el chaleco del Ketchum, mientras Misty insistía con el masaje en su entre pierna-

- Nosotras haremos el trabajo – dijo sonriendo al entrenador-

La vista de Ash comenzó a volverse borrosa, perdiéndose en un mundo de placer, cada vez mas estaba más relajado y las voces de Misty y Anabel se distorsionaban al punto de dejar de escuchar los sonidos y perder la conciencia.

En ese instante Ash se levanto de golpe, respirando agitado y sudando, volteo a la derecha y su reloj decía que eran las 4:00 am de la mañana.

Ash: de nuevo ese sueño, cada vez se siente más real… ¿por que no puedo descifrar lo que paso ese día? ¿Qué me querrá decir esto?

- te encuentras bien Ash –se escucho una voz que vino de la nada-

- si Lucario, estoy bien no te preocupes –dijo al pokemon con forma de Lobo, que estaba sentado en la ventana de su habitación viendo la luna-

-¿quieres hablar de ello? –Pregunto preocupado el Pokemon viendo a su entrenador el cual miraba a la nada, buscando una solución a sus pensamientos-

- no te preocupes, solo bajare por un vaso de leche- dijo bajando de su cama para dirigirse a la puerta-

- ten cuidado de no despertar a tu madre- advirtió el Pokemon mientras continuaba apreciando la bella luna de la noche-

Mientras Ash bajaba las escaleras, fuera de la casa había dos siluetas abrigadas que cargaban un canasto.

- ¿Estas segura de esto? –Hablo con un poco de arrepentimiento la voz-

- en mi vida me sentí tan humillada como para que ocurriera esto, lo único que agradezco es que mis pechos crecieron –dijo tomándolos con ambas manos y aprontándolos- ahora, cualquiera suplicara estar a mi lado.

- eres una pervertida –dijo, mientras una gota de sudor se deslizaba por su nuca-

Ambas reanudaron su misión y se movieron a gran velocidad, hasta que divisaron la casa de su objetivo.

- su casa sigue igual que antes, no puedo creer que la señora Delia no le haga cambios a su casa.

- eso no importa, lo importante es que llegamos, ahora dejemos a estos estorbos y nos vamos ¿bien? –pregunto a su amiga, la cual se miraba indecisa-

- S-si-

Ambas llegaron a la puerta y dejaron el canasto, llamaron y luego corrieron lo suficiente para no ser descubiertas por los dueños.

- Al fin soy libre –dijo con una sonrisa- ahora podré disfrutar de la vida que siempre quise con mis bebes –dijo apretando sus pechos-

- Enserio que da miedo cuando haces eso – dijo alejándose de su amiga-

- que más da –le respondió mientras caminaba lista para irse-

- ¿No crees que deberías esperar a que abra la puerta? –Menciono preocupada-

- Si tu lo quieres hacer hazlo, a mi no me importa la vida de esos bastardos –menciono enojada-

Mientras dentro de la casa el joven entrenador creyó haber escuchado ruidos, así que bajo las escaleras.

- juraría que alguien toco la puerta –dijo entrando a la cocina- no creo, son las 4 de la mañana ¿quien tocaría a esta hora?

Ash llego a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador, busco y encontró lo que buscaba un cartón de leche de Milktank.

- Espero que la receta de mamá funcione –dijo tomando el liquido-

La noche se volvía fría y un leve quejido paso a un llanto, algo que se le hizo muy extraño al entrenador, el llanto provenía de fuera, así que se dirigió a la entrada y casi le pega un infarto con lo que encontró, frente a el estaba un canasto con dos bultos que eran los que provocaban el llanto.

- ¿pero que es esto? –dijo extrañado-

El azabache tomo el canasto y lo dejo en la mesa, pero logro causar el suficiente ruido como para despertar a Delia.

- Ash son las 4:28 de la mañana ¿que haces despierto? –Pregunto la joven madre del Ketchum-

La madre de Ash vestía una bata rosa, que dejaba apreciar muy bien las cuervas de la madura mujer, tenia el pelo suelto el cual llegaba a su espalda.

- Es que encontré esto –dijo observando el canasto-

- ¿Un canasto? Y ¿Contiene algo? –Pregunto curiosa mientras se acercaba a este-

-No lo se, pero ahorita se movía y quejaba-

- bueno, observemos que hay aquí –dijo removiendo la manta con sus manos, pero lo que vio la dejo sorprendida, eran dos bebes una de pelo naranja y la otra de pelo lila- oh por Arceus –dijo sorprendida, llevándose las manos a la boca-

- ¿unos bebes? –pregunto un poco confundido-

- ¿Quién seria tan desalmado para hacer esto a estas hermosas criaturas? –Pregunto con una mano en su pecho al ver a esas dos pequeñas abandonadas en el frío-

- mira mamá una carta –dijo tomándola- para Ash.

El azabache comenzó a abrirla y lo que encontró lo dejo sorprendido y devastado, hasta que Delia la tomo por que su hijo no salía de su asombro.

_NOTA:_

_Lee atentamente esto Ash Ketchum, esas mocosas son tus hijas no tienen nada que ver con nosotras dos, estuvimos nueve meses escondidas de la sociedad, por la vergüenza de saber que estábamos embarazadas. _

_¿Qué por que no abortamos? Pues sencillamente por que las bastardas ya tenían mucho de nacidas._

_Si nos buscas te golpeare tan fuerte que te las quitare de las manos y se las daremos a mi Gyarados como un aperitivo._

_Sin más que decir, se despiden para siempre de ti:_

_Misty y Anabel._

- Hijo, ¿tu tuviste? –pregunto asombrada-

- Por eso era el entupido sueño… era un aviso –dijo deslizándose por la pared hasta sentarse en el suelo-

- ¿Cuando paso esto Ash? –Pregunto no aguantando el misterio-

- Creo que primero debemos poner a las niñas mas cómodas mamá, ya después te explicare todo –expreso serio-

- Claro, yo revisare si hay algo en que alimentarlas, ya mañana saldré a comprar los productos para que puedan alimentarse adecuadamente –dijo entrando a la cocina-

Ash fue a su habitación y miro que Pikachu estaba despierto, este al ver a su entrenador deprimido salto a su hombro y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

- Pikachu –deprimido- yo pensé que Misty y Anabel eran mis amigas, pero…

- Pika pika cha pikachu (claro que son tus amigas, y por lo que se amigo están locas por ti) -

- gracias amigo – dijo acariciando su cabeza-

- Pika Pikachu pi pika pi (siempre estaré contigo Ash, eres mi mejor amigo mi padre) -

- bueno, amigo será mejor bajar para que entiendas la situación -

Ash bajo con una manta y una almohada en la cual podrían descansar sus hijas mientras Pikachu estaba en su hombro, con mucho cuidado sacaron a las pequeñas para acostarlas sobre la cómoda almohada y taparlas con la caliente manta. Las pequeñas se miraban como angelitos durmiendo.

- Aun estoy impactada, como pudieron ser tan crueles y abandonarlas –dijo viendo a sus nietas dormidas, en el calor de la manta y la almohada-

- Lo mismo me sorprende a mi mamá, pero yo las cuidare, como decía la carta son mis hijas, no permitiré que les pase nada y sobre todo nunca las abandonare como hicieron ellas –dijo molesto ya que no pensaba mencionar sus nombre en presencia de las pequeñas-

- Se ve que no te rendirás ante nada Ash, serán un maravilloso padre para estas pequeñas –dijo regalándole una sonrisa, ya que estaba muy orgullosa de que su hijo no se echara para atrás-

- Así lo haré mamá, no puedo abandonarlas-

- Bueno Ash, no te pediré explicaciones por que cuando un entrenador sale de casa se le considera adulto, ya que gana dinero para si mismo y por lo que estoy segura es que ¿tienes dinero para mantener a tus hijas verdad? –Pregunto la mujer mientras el azabache asentía a sus palabras-

- Si mamá, y no solo a ellas, a ti también te consentiré, te lo mereces después de todo lo que has hecho cuidándome- dijo sonriendo mientras su madre se alegraba por las palabras de su hijo- pero aun creo que debes saber lo que ocurrió veras todo fue cuando tuve mi fiesta y todos mis amigos estuvieron en ella-.

- entonces sucedió en tu fiesta, ¿por que no me di cuenta? –Pregunto con una mano en su mentón intentando hacer memoria-

- Bueno lo que sucedió es que ya estabas algo pasada de copas y tú junto con la señora Caroline y la señora Johanna estaban bailando sobre las mesas y se decían ser las diosas Pokemon –dijo con una gota tras su cabeza-

- Yo… me siento tan avergonzada – contesto roja de la vergüenza-

- No te preocupes mamá, pero lo que recuerdo es que Misty y Anabel se me acercaron a mí y actuaban muy raras-

- Pues me sorprende de Misty, siempre la creí una niña muy buena y pensé que con ella seria con la que te casarías ya que su amistad era muy fuerte-

- mamá no digas eso –contesto muy avergonzado el entrenador Azabache mientras Pikachu estaba que se moría de la risa en el suelo al ver que rápido cambiaba de color la piel de su amigo-

- perdón, pero es que pensé que te casarías con ella, o May incluso una vez considere a Dawn-

- ¿Consideras a todas mis compañeras de viaje? –Pregunto con una gota de sudor recorriendo su nuca-

- A la pequeña Iris no la considere, ¿debería? –Pregunto interesada-

- cla- claro que no –dijo aun mas rojo, al ver que su madre lo quería emparejar con una niña muchos años menor que el-

- Esta bien o de Iris fue algo extremo, pero dime Ash como llamaras a las pequeñas, son tus hijas debes nombrarlas -

- No lo se mamá, no había pensado en eso-

- Espérame un momento Ash, ya regreso –dijo dejando a el azabache con sus hijas, al poco rato regreso delia con un cuaderno- listo, toma.

- ¿Qué es esto? –pregunto confundido mirando el cuaderno que le entrego su madre-

- ese es un cuaderno de nombres, tu padre y yo escribíamos los nombres que te pondríamos-

- Este, ¿por que son nombres de niña y el mío es el único de nombre de hombre en todo el cuaderno? -pregunto con curiosidad-

- Bueno, es que –nerviosa- veras, los doctores decían que serias una niña y tu padre fue el que lleno el cuaderno, el se emociono pensando que podría ahuyentar a los novios de su princesa, haciendo que fuera Virgen a los 40 años y no se que cosas mas –dijo mientras que Ash solo tenia una gran gota tras su nuca-

Ash: …

- pero algo me decía que tu serias un niño, así que al final del cuaderno escribí Ash -

- si este gracias mamá-

- no hay por que- dijo mirando a su hijo buscar algunos nombres en el cuaderno-

- Estos nombres son lindos – dijo mirando dos nombres-

- ¿Cuáles?-

- Mizore y Lucy – contesto mirando hacia sus hijas-

- Es una buena elección Ash, ahora ¿quien llevara cada nombre? -

- tu serás Mizore –dijo sosteniendo a la de pelo lila-

- Eso quiere decir que tu serás Lucy –dijo sosteniendo a la de pequeños mechones naranjas-

- Pika Pika Pi (quien lo viera tu con hijos de verdad)

- bueno Ash lo mejor será que busque tus cosas de bebe, como la cuna para que ahí puedan descansar las pequeñas, bueno te dejare con ellas- dijo abandonando la sala-

Delia le paso a Lucy, haciendo que Ash tenga ocupados los dos brazos, mientras Pikachu lo miraba incrédulo.

- No me importaría que mi carrera como maestro Pokemon sea interrumpida un tiempo… Lucy, Mizore es un gusto conocerlas pequeñas, mi nombre es Ash Ketchum y yo soy su padre –dijo viendo a ambas pequeñas con mucho amor-

Al terminar de hablar, ambas bebes sonrieron como si hubieran entendido lo que el joven azabache les dijo.

- No dejare que nada las lastime, desde ahora son mi mayor tesoro –dijo besando la frente de ambas-

El joven dirijo su vista a la pared, eran las 5:59 a.m y apenas se podía ver como el sol comenzaba a iluminar el pueblo de Kanto.

Mientras en la región de Hoenn, se había citado a cierta pelirroja de ciudad Lavacalda para un informe que le seria dado por Scott.

- Bienvenida Flannery –Saludo un hombre robusto de anteojos y camisa florada a una hermosa pelirroja, esta tenia su pelo amarrado en una coleta rebelde, su figura era hermosa y esbelta, su piel bronceada y sus ojos eran de color rojo. Vestía su camiseta color negra con el dibujo de una flamita en medio, dicha prenda resaltaba muy bien su busto, la cual cubría arriba de su ombligo, su cintura era ancha y había un citaron que estaba amarrado a unos jeans azules muy holgados.

- Hola Scott, ¿en que puedo ayudarte? –Pregunto con duda la chica-

- Como sabes, nuestro joven amigo Ash derroto a la Elite Four y a lo que hemos llegado los miembros es que lo reclutaremos –hablo con una sonrisa-

- ¿no entiendo que tiene que ver conmigo? – Menciono confundida la peli roja-

- Bueno que tu iras por el para saber su decisión, te tenemos 3 opciones-

- Podrías quedarte con el profesor Oak, ya que la casa de Ketchum queda cerca – hablo el pelirrojo campeón de Kanto-

- Podrimos rentarte una habitación en un hotel de Kanto –hablo el campeón de Hoenn-

- O quedarte con el joven Ash en su casa –hablo con una sonrisa, en su rostro la campeona de Sinnoh-

La pelirroja quedo totalmente sonrojada y su rostro parecía un tomate por la vergüenza en el último comentario de la campeona de Sinnoh.

- ¿Pero por que yo? ¿Qué hay de Roxxane? –Intento evadir la orden, pero estos negaron-

- Ella es maestra, y no puede descuidar a sus alumnos en Rustboro -

- ¿Brawly? – Pregunto esperanzada en zafarse del problema-

- Bueno el esta de vacaciones –dijo mostrando una imagen de Brawly surfeando en las islas Naranja, mientras salía una frase que decía: **Kaguabonga**-

- ¡Qué! ¿Por que yo no tengo vacaciones y Brawly si?

- Nos estamos saliendo del tema- hablo de nuevo Lance el cual miraba de manera severa a la chica-

- ¿Pero por que yo Scott?-

- Antes de que preguntes por los demás te diré que fue una orden de tu abuelo, el que tú fueras-

- Bien ire yo ¿cuando zarpo? –respondió resignada-

- Exactamente –visualizando su reloj- en 30 minutos –respondió sonriendo-

Flannery quedo en blanco hasta que…

- Será mejor que corras, podrías perder el barco – dijo sonriendo para después ver un gran destello y una nube de polvo que dejo a los campeones llenos de tierra y mirando por la puerta, ya que la chica había desaparecido dejando una figura de humo con la silueta de ella - vaya tenia prisa -

- Bueno, lo mejor será ver que ocurre aparir de ahora -

Mientras en alguna parte de la región de Kanto….

- Es una despistada, ¿como es posible? que siendo la mejor amiga de ambos haya hecho que yo me pierda –decía una chica pelirroja de cabello corto con unos lentes para el sol- yo solo quería visitarlo, para aclarar mis sentimientos y para acabarla me dio un mapa de Jotho y no de Kanto maldición, cuando regrese a Sinnoh me las pagara.

- ¿disculpa estas bien? –pregunto una voz femenina-

- si no se preocupe oficial Jenny, solo estoy un poco perdida – menciono avergonzada-

- ¿hacia donde vas? -

- Bueno me dirijo a pueblo paleta – dijo sonrojada-

- vaya te queda un largo recorrido aun –dijo con una gota de sudor al ver lo perdida que estaba la chica-

- Lo se –dijo decepcionada bajando la cabeza-

- bueno ahora estas en ciudad Carmin, creo que a Pueblo paleta llegara en mas o menos 2 semanas.

- gracias por la información oficial Jenny-

- Por cierto, toma –dijo dándole el mapa-

- gracias Oficial Jenny -

- De que, espero que tus problemas se resuelvan –dijo emprendiendo marcha en su motocicleta -

- igual yo -

Mientras tanto en pueblo paleta ya son aproximadamente las 12 de la tarde, y tenemos visitas en el hogar de los Ketchum, su visita es nada más y nada menos que el profesor Oak el cual estaba acompañando a Delia en la sala de su casa, mientras cuidaban un poco de las hijas de Ash.

El profesor se miraba un poco más viejo, ahora estaba un poco mas arrugado y mas canoso, pero su conocimiento en los Pokemon seguía siendo el mejor, su vestimenta consistía en su típica Bata blanca, su suéter rojo, sus pantalones color caqui y sus zapatos cafés.

Ahora Delia vestía una camisa sin tirantes color azul, la cual dejaba apreciar sus pechos copa D, tenia una pequeña cintura y unas anchas caderas que vestian unos pantalones cortos blancos y unos zapatos deportivos blancos, su pelo estaba suelto y llegaba hasta su espalda.

- Me parece sorprendente que Misty haya hecho eso –hablo el hombre-

- Dígamelo a mí, yo le tenia mucha estima a Misty, esto solo nos hace ver que todo lo que pasamos solo fue una farsa -

- ¿Cómo lo tomo Ash? - Pregunto preocupado por el estado de su aprendiz-

- Bueno, Ash dijo que el cuidaría de sus hijas y que no dejaría que nada le pasara –dijo sonriendo por la actitud de su hijo-

- Sin duda alguna Ash es un muchacho admirable y de respeto, parece que un nuevo reto le llego –dijo orgulloso de su aprendiz -

- Solo espero Samuel, que encuentre a una chica que lo quiera ayudar, no soportaría que sus hijas crecieran sin el amor de una madre –dijo observando a las pequeñas que dormían en una cuna, en medio de la sala-

- Estoy seguro que tu retoño sabrá que hacer, por ahora debemos confiar en Ash -

Mientras en la habitación de Ash, el azabache limpiaba a fondo y desinfectaba cada espacio para que sus hijas puedan estar en el cuarto sin llegar a enfermarse.

- Listo quedo limpio -

- Pika pi pikachu (vaya no recordaba que tuvieras alfombra) -

- Bueno, espero que mi futuro cambie a partir de hoy – dijo pensando en las dos pequeñas -

Mientras sin que el azabache supiera el recibiría la visita de 2 chicas que conoció en sus viajes.

- Ya voy a llegar –dijo en el barco, mientras tomaba el atajo por el lago que esta por detrás de pueblo paleta-

- Bueno llegare en unas semanas, espero que se sorprenda de verme- dijo feliz-

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…

Bueno amigos como acaban de ver este será mi primer fic después de cambiar el formato de cada uno de ellos, les prometo que ahora los fics serán mas entretenidos y mas completos que antes, incluso subiré entr por semana. Bueno dejen sus Reviews si creen que merezco alguno.


	2. Chapter 2

COMO DIJO EL INSECTO ASQUEROSO DE BABIDI… ¨PAPARAPA¨ Aquí esta el capitulo 2 de las princesas Ketchum, espero sea de su agrado me tarde demasiado lo se pero espero que sea lo que ustedes esperaban.

No soy dueño de esta gran obra llamada Pokémon, el cual tiene personajes sorprendentes, esta obra es del grandioso Satoshi Tajiri, yo solo soy creador de las princesas Ketchum.

Nota:

-hablando-

¨pensando¨

CAP 2.- SORPRESAS Y MAS SORPRESAS.

Podemos ver a una hermosa Pelirroja avanzar por Ciudad Paleta y por lo que podemos apreciar, no se encontraba Feliz.

- Juro que me las pagaras abuelo- menciono sonrojada y muy molesta a la vez- aun que, no puedo esperar para ver que tanto has crecido, pero por ahora lo mejor sera buscar el laboratorio del profesor Oak para que me de tu dirección - dijo sonriendo mientras imaginaba como serian sus momentos con el azabache que haia idio a buscar-

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Ketchum podemos apreciar a un Azabache, el cual esta calentando unas mamilas mientras su Gardevoir, Lucario y Pikachu cuidaban a las pequeñas.

- Bien parece que esto esta listo - dijo checando la temperatura de la mamila- chicos ¿Como están Mizore y Lucy? - pregunto a sus amigos los cuales afirmaron que estaban bien- bueno ven Lucy tu serás la primera por que eres igual de comilona que yo - dijo tomando a su hija mientras ponía la mamila en su pequeña boquita.

En ese instante bajo Delia, la cual traía suelto su cabello, vestía un suéter rosa y una falda azul. Cuando miro a su hijo no pudo evitar sonreír, se sentía orgullosa de que este haya aceptado cuidar de sus propias hijas y no hubiera huido como cualquier chico asustado de su edad.

- Bueno días señor papá… ¿Cómo amanecieron mis amores? - pregunto mirando a las pequeñas.

- Buenos días mamá - respondió dando un gran bostezo, por esas enormes ojeras, se notaba que no había descansado mucho.

- Ash, mejor ve a dormir un momento, yo puedo cuidarlas unos momentos en lo que te repones- dijo mirando a su hijo, que se estaba quedando dormido con la pequeña Lucy en brazos.

- estoy bien mamá yo puedo…- menciono con una voz llena de cansancio, ademas estaba cabeceando.

- Mime, Lucario, Gardevoir lleven a Ash a la sala para que descanse por lo menos unas horas- ante dicha orden el Pokemon Mimo y el Pokémon Aura pasaron los brazos de Ash por encima de sus hombros mientras Gardevoir se adelanto a la sala a para acondicionarle el sillón al azabache.

-Mime mime mime MR mime- (Pikachu tu también deberías dormir).

-Pika pika pi pi Pikachu chaaaaaa - (no estoy cansaaaaaado) - bostezo en la ultima parte.

- Garde Gar Gar Garde Garde Gar Gardevoir - (si lo estas Pikachu. Vamos duerme con Ash, tu has estado pendiente de las pequeñas también toda la noche, deja que Lucario y yo nos encarguemos).

Ante dichas ¨palabras¨ el Pokémon ratón salto al sillón junto a su entrenador para dormir y descansar unos momentos.

Pasaron unos Minutos y la nariz de Ash comenzó a detectar un delicioso aroma, el cual lo levanto de su profundo sueño, se levanto con cuidado para no molestar a su compañero, pero lo extraño fue que podía jurar que Pikachu estaba a su lado, ahora solo se podía apreciar ese espacio vacío, no le dio importancia y camino para la cocina, donde encontró algo que no espero, frente a el había una silueta femenina de largo cabello Naranja, vestía un suéter verde y debía admitir que esos pantalones Jeans le resaltaban muy bien el trasero a esa mujer, pero sus pensamientos se vinieron a bajo cuando esta se volteo y resulto ser Misty.

- Hola amorcito, espero tengas hambre la comida estará casi lista - expreso con una bella sonrisa en su rostro.

- Misty ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto confundió de ver a la chica de ojos verdes en su casa.

- ¿A que te refieres cariño? Tu y yo estamos casados desde hace 1 año - dijo mientras guiaba al confundido Ash a la mesa y lo sentaba.

- ¿Casados? - grito incrédulo, mientras Misty cambio su hermosa sonrisa por una sádica.

- Tentacruel ¡envuélvelo con tus tentáculos! -grito mientras unos tentáculos aparecieron de la nada y comenzaban a envolver del cuello, brazos, muñecas, tronco y piernas a Ash.

- ¿Qué haces? - grito confundido-

- no recuerdas lo que te dije, el que llegaría a pasar si nos encontrábamos de nuevo -menciono mientras sacaba a una pequeña Lucy de su cuna, para después arrojar una pokeball, de la cual salio un Gyarados- ¿espero tengas hambre pequeño?

- ESPERA MISTY NO TE DEJARE HACERLO- se escucho otra voz, la cual venia de la sala.

- esa voz es de…- menciono el entrenador que no se podía mover.

- Anabel, que bueno que llegas- dijo sonriendo Misty.

- dijimos que lo haríamos juntas, Ash no se quedara sin su castigo- dijo con la pequeña Mizore en sus brazos.

- Bien a la cuenta de tres… uno… dos… - comenzó a contar Misty.

- hey par de brujas, háganme lo que quieran a mi, pero a mis hijas no las metan- grito mientra intentaba zafarse del apretado agarre de Tentacruel.

Grito furioso.

- y que crees que hacemos Ash, para destruirte debemos deshacernos de aquello que tanto amas- menciono Anabel sonriendo de forma sádica.

- ¡TRES!- gritaron al mismo tiempo que arrojaban a las bebes a la boca de Gyarados el cual no dejaba de saborearse a las pequeñas, las cuales lloraban al ser arrojadas.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- grito Ash desesperado.

En ese instante Ash despertó sudando y respirando de manera agitada, Pikachu se levanto un poco alterado por el movimiento tan brusco de Ash y pudo observar como gotas de sudor caían de su frente, el Azabache se levanto del sillón con una sola cosa en mente…

- Mizore, Lucy- exclamo levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose a la cocina, donde termino calmándose al ver a su madre Delia jugar con las pequeñas.

- ave one tan las pincesas del a abueda Delia, aquí etan - decia con una voz juguetona mientras estas solo sonreían al ver a la mujer jugar con ellas.

- ¿Ya despertaste hijo? pensé que dormirías mas - dijo mirando a su hijo-

- lo siento es que tengo hambre - mintió, ya que estaba en realidad muy preocupado por lo que ocurrió en esa pesadilla.

- Bueno, por que no te sientas con tus hijas y yo te serviré el desayuno - menciono su madre levantándose de la silla mientras su hijo se acomodaba en esta.

- ¨solo fue, fue una horrible pesadilla¨ -pensó para si mismo mas calmado al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de las pequeñas.

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio del profesor Oak, este tenia la visita de Flannery, la cual se encontraba haciéndole compañía al profesor.

- Vaya hija no esperaba que vinieras a visitarme, ¿a que se debe tu estadía en pueblo paleta? - pregunto mientras daba un sorbo a su café.

- Bueno, vera profesor, yo vengo a Pueblo Paleta buscando a Ash - menciono sonrojada y desviando la mirada-

- Vaya, debe ser algo importante para que lo vengas a buscar tu-

- así es, me mando Scott aquí para que yo tome unas vacaciones aquí, dicen que estoy muy estresada… además de que parece ser que la Elite Four quiere que Ash se una a sus filas - dijo causando que el profesor Oak escupiera todo el café de la impresión-

- ¿Ash en la Elite Four?- pregunto incrédulo, mientras Flannery asentía- quien iba a creerlo, ese muchacho cada dia me sorprende mas, primero gana el campeonato, ahora lo quien reclutar y ademas es demasiado maduro con el tema de... ¨demonios no puedo decir que Ash tiene hijos, el aun no quiere que nadie se entere¨.

- ¿que decía profesor? - pregunto confundida al ver que corto sus palabras si previo aviso.

- no olvídalo hija, un tema sin importancia- menciono sonriendo de forma nerviosa mientras Flannery hacia como que le creía- me decías que venias para ver a Ash ¿cierto?.

- si ¨además planeo felicitarlo como se debe¨ - pensó para si misma con un sonrojo predecible- por eso vine a verlo.

- ya veo ¨por Arceus, debo impedir que eso ocurra, si Flannery descubre a Ash con sus hijas no se sabe que podría pasar¨- pensó para si mismo- es una muy buena idea hija, pero te propongo algo… vamos a que conozcas a sus Pokémon de fuego, seguro que al ser una líder de Pokémon tipo fuego, quieras conocerlos.

- es una gran idea, quiero ver la gran colección que tienen de Pokemon- dijo emocionada-

La pelirroja y el hombre mayor pasaron a los terrenos donde se encontraban los Pokemon de varios entrenadores, pero estos fueron directo a la sección de los Pokemon de Ash Ketchum, pero debido a un pequeño incidente el profesor tuvo que jalar a la pelirroja, por que esta se atravesó por donde solía correr la manada de Tauros.

- lamento eso, pero los Tauros de Ash corren por ahi- dijo con una gota recorriendo su nuca-

- ya me di cuenta, gracias - agradeció con una sonrisa nerviosa, mirando a todos los Tauros que Ash tenia-

La caminata continuo y Flannery vio maravillada a un Quilava que dormía pacíficamente, estuvo apunto de tocarlo ya que se miraba muy lindo, cuando de repente esta fue atacada por un látigo cepa que provino de un Bulbasaur que la miraba de manera fiera, poniéndose frente al Pokémon de fuego que comenzó a despertar.

- Oye eso dolió -expreso sobando su mano.

- Bulba… saur - gruño mirando a la pelirroja.

- Bulbasaur, tranquilo Flannery es amiga de Ash -menciono el profesor interponiéndose entre ambos- lo siento Flannery pero es que Bulbasaur es algo así como el guardián de los Pokémon de Ash y el cual supervisa que otros no se ataquen entre si, es por eso que te ataco, lo probable es que te haya creído un agresor a su compañero - explico el profesor-

- Vaya, ahora entiendo… siento si te hice pensar mal Bulbasaur, yo solo quería acariciar a tu amigo-

- ¿Bulba? (¿enserio?) - exclamo un poco confundido-

- lo vez Bulbasaur, Flannery no tiene malas intenciones -menciono el profesor sonriendo, lo cual calmo al Pokémon planta-

En ese instante un poderoso rugió se escucho desde el cielo, Flannery miro en la dirección de la que se escucho mientras el profesor estaba sonriendo mientras esperaba a su invitado.

- Veo que ya llegaste Charizard- exclamo feliz al ver al Pokemon de fuego llegar-

Este solo lanzo fuego al cielo, mientras Flannery tenía estrellitas en los ojos al ver al Pokemon.

- es un, es un, es un, es un ¡CHARIZARD! - grito emocionada mientras corre en dirección del confundido Pokemon- siempre me ha gusta este Pokemon, es tan poderoso y rápido - al decir eso el ego de Charizard se hacia cada vez mas grande al sentirse alagado- lo que si es que me han dicho que son muy brutos y desobedientes - menciono haciendo que Charizard se deprimiera mientras era cubierto por un aura de depresión.

- siempre eh querido luchar contra un Charizard, ¿que te parece una pelea?- pregunto emocionada mientras el Pokemon asentía y tomaba su distancia.

- ¿seguro Charizard no estas cansado por tan largo viaje? - pregunto preocupado el profesor, mientras el Pokemon levanto su pulgar afirmando- Bien yo seré el referí y determinare si la pelea acaba.

-Sal Ninetails- dijo la pelirroja mientras de su pokeball salía un zorro blanco de 9 colas y ojos rojos.

- Comiencen- ordeno el profesor dando por iniciado el combate.

Charizard se lanzo desplegando sus alas frente al Pokemon de fuego que se quedo quieto, lanzo un rugido para después utilizar una llamarada sobre el Pokemon zorro.

- Ninetails, esquívalo y usa escarbar- ordeno su entrenadora, para que el zorro se moviera de manera rápida y creara un hoyo en la tierra.

Charizard se elevo por los cielos esperando que apareciera el Pokemon zorro, pero al ver que no aparecía decidió lanzar un lanzallamas por el agujero, tal vez así lastimaría al zorro, pero sin darse cuenta este fue mas rápido bajo tierra y lo ataco por la espalda- Ninetails usa mordisco- grito su entrenadora mientras el zorro mordió a Charizard, el cual lanzo un rugido de dolor.

Charizard tomo al Pokemon zorro el cual aun estaba prendido de el y se elevo por los aires usando movimiento sísmico, causando que el zorro se mareara y lo soltará para después dejarlo caer en tierra y tomar su distancia con una mueca de arrogancia.

- ¡oh no Ninetails!- grito preocupada la pelirroja, mientras el Pokemon zorro flaqueaba de sus piernas y se ponía de pie, cosa que impresiono a Charizard- ¿puedes seguir? - pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento de su Pokemon- bien ahora usa ¡ataque rápido! - grito mientras el zorro se movía a gran velocidad y golpeaba al Pokemon de Ash por muchas direcciones diferentes.

Desesperado Charizard, agito sus alas y se elevo por los aires mirando fijamente al zorro, el cual no lo dejaba de ver con sus ojos rojos. Charizard gruño y descendió a gran velocidad mientras sus alas brillaban.

- Ninetails esquívalo - fue la orden pero fue demasiado tarde ya que Charizard lo había alcanzado y arrojado muy lejos.

Una vez que se levanto la cortina de humo, Charizard se miraba cansado al igual que el Ninetails de Flannery, ambos respiraban agitadamente y tenían sudor por sus frentes, para finalmente caer rendidos.

- ¨Charizard no eres buen mentiroso, si estabas cansado¨-pensó con una sonrisa el profesor- Charizard y Ninetails no pueden continuar, esto es un empate -declaro el profesor dando por terminada la pelea.

- lo hiciste bien pequeña, ahora descansa… dijo guardando a su Pokémon en su pokeball, muchas gracias charizard, pero me gustaría pelear de nuevo contra ti cuando Ash este dirigiéndote, seguro será una pelea mas divertida- dijo sonriendo a lo que el Pokemon de fuego/Volador asentía para después acercarse a sus compañeros.

- fue una pelea impresionante, debo decir que tanto Ninetails y Charizard se veían muy parejos.

- gracias profesor, bueno creo que lo mejor será que vaya a la casa de Ash ¿podría decirme donde es? - pregunto sonriendo mientras el profesor se ponía a sudar.

- por que tan rápido hija, por que no me acompañas a comer, tengo unas Chuletas en el horno seguro te gustaran- decía Oak mientras sonreía nervioso.

- lo haría con gusto pero debo… - en eso el profesor la empujaba de nuevo al laboratorio mientras la chica solo sonreía nerviosa-

- vamos estoy seguro que tienes hambre, ya podrás ver a Ash mas al rato- dijo conduciéndola a la cocina.

- como diga- menciono confundida.

Mientras tanto en el MT. MOON…

- ¡KYAAAA!, POR QUE NADIE ME DIJO QUE EL LUGAR ESTABA INFESTADO DE ZUBATS Y RARITOS CON TRAJE DE POKEMON - grito asustada mientras cargaba en sus brazos a un muy mareado glameow.

- vamos preciosa no te resistas, tengo un traje de Lopunny, así podríamos simular una caliente Pokefilia - dijo el de traje de Golduck.

- ¡ALEJATE DE MI! - grito aterrada mientras seguía corriendo.

- USTEDES OTRA VEZ, LES DIJE QUE DEJEN ESAS ESTUPIDECES DE POKEFILIA Y DEJEN DE MOLESTAR A LAS CHICAS QUE SE CRUZAN POR SU CAMINO- grito un hombre mayor con traje de explorador.

- muchas gracias señor -menciono aliviada al ver como los raritos se alejaban de ella.

- de que pequeña, no deberías de rondar sola por estos lugares, es muy peligroso que viajes sola- dijo el hombre mayor.

- lo se -menciono resignada.

- ¿adonde te dirigiese Jovencita? -pregunto el señor.

- iré a pueblo paleta -menciono sonriendo.

- bueno parece que estas cerca, si sigues por aquí, a 2 horas toparas con ciudad Pewter donde podrás descansar en el centro Pokemon, después esta el bosque verde, si eres rápida saldrás de el en 1 hora para llegar a ciudad Viridian.

- Muchas gracias señor- agradeció la pelirroja saliendo de la cueva.

Volviendo con Ash…

Este se encontraba en la sala de su casa junto a Gardevoir y Lucario, los cuales parecían ser los más encariñados con las pequeñas, sobre todo Pikachu que era muy sobre protector.

- Pikachu no necesitan tantas cobijas, con dos son suficientes- menciono Ash mientras destapaba a las pequeñas.

- Pika Pika pika Pikachu pika pi- (no seas mal padre, déjame ser buen hermano mayor y cuidar de ellas).

- Haces buen trabajo Pikachu, no tienes por que ser tan sobreportector -menciono sonriendo al ver al pokémon ratón cruzado de patas e ignorándolo-

- Gar Gar Gardevoir - (Lucario ¿cuando tendremos los nuestros?).

Lucario dejo atrás el color azul para ponerse todo rojo, mientras Pikachu estaba en el piso desarmándose de risa ante tal declaración de la Pokemon Psíquica.

- Ash hijo, estaré afuera tendiendo la ropa si me necesitas, manda a Mime por mi- dijo la mujer saliendo de la casa.

2 horas después era una total calma en la casa de Ash, donde ahora podemos ver a la familia comiendo, o más bien a las pequeñas alimentándose de sus mamilas. Mientras en el laboratorio el profesor hacia todo lo que podía por impedir el encuentro de Flannery con Ash, ahora la pelirroja arrastraba a Oak el cual estaba agarrado de su pie izquierdo diciendo que Ash no se encontraba en casa, que mejor pasara la noche en el laboratorio, pero Flannery al ver que se ponía demasiado nervioso al mencionar a Ash, supo que algo había ocurrido y consiguió la dirección de este gracias a Tracy.

- Hija por favor, se comprensible, Ash esta muy ocupado en estos momentos, por que no mejor vas a su casa mañana o la próxima semana si la próxima semana seria muy buena opción.

- entienda que no puedo profesor… debo ir por Ash para saber que le ha ocurrido… usted se comporta muy raro cuando digo que iré a su casa… y ahora que tengo su dirección iré a verlo- decía haciendo fuerza en su pierna derecha mientras arrastraba a Oak- lo siento pero es mi deber, Scott lo pidió ¨ademas estoy preocupada¨.

- pero no comprendo por que no quiere que Flannery vaya con Ash, seria bueno que conociera a sus - en ese instante Oak se lanzo sobre su aprendiz para callarlo, dejando mas confundida a Flannery.

- ¿conocer a sus que?- pregunto intrigada al querer saber que escondían esos dos.

- no nada olvídalo jejeje, no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte- dijo nervioso el profesor.

- NO, ustedes dos están muy raros, mas de lo normal y yo quiero saber ¿Que esta pasando?- ordeno la pelirroja mirando de manera molesta a ambos hombres.

- ya debemos decirlo profesor- susurro su ayudante.

-entiende que no, no podemos revelar eso aun- regaño el mayor.

- el problema se volverá peor si.

- entiende que no podemos revelar lo de las hijas de Ash- grito molesto, para después taparse la boca y ver a la pelirroja que había perdido su bronceado quedando pálida.

- ¿la-las hi-hijas, de- de Ash? - menciono con dificultad mientras sentía un nudo en su garganta, se le dificultaba respirar y tenia una gran molestia en el estomago.

- no como crees que alguien tan joven como Ash tendría hijas, eso es absurdo -díjo el profesor moviendo sus manos de forma nerviosa.

Flannery fue cubierta por un aura roja mientas aparecía una sonrisa sádica, para después sonreírles de manera dulce a ambos.

- muchas gracias por su amabilidad, ahora debo ver a Ash -dijo sonriendo, mientras salia del laboratorio, dejando aterrados a los dos hombres.

- e-e-espera hija, por que no - intento detener Oak, pero este solo sintió un escalofrío cuando Flannery le sonrío.

- nos vemos después profesor Oak, Tracy- dijo saliendo del laboratorio.

- noooooo que acabo de hacer- grito asustado, con sus manos en su cabeza casi arrancándose su pelo.

- acaba de dejar huérfanas de padre a las hijas de Ash, seguro Flannery lo mata- dijo Tracy.

- Tracy tenemos que hacer algo.

- esta loco, no vio esa sonrisa, era tan… tan espeluznante- dijo con escalofríos.

- Ash, hijo perdóname- menciono a la nada.

Mientras en Ciudad Pewter

- Buenas noches, vengo por una habitación enfermera Joey- menciono Zoey.

- oh ya veo, ¿a nombre de quien?- pregunto la enfermera mirando a la pelirroja.

- Zoey- dijo sonriendo.

- bien Zoey aquí esta tu llave, si quieres puedes dejarme a tus Pokémon para curarlos y que descansen.- ofreció la enfermera.

- es una buena idea- dijo pasando su cinturón con las Pokeball- bueno, que tenga buena noche enfermera.

- igualmente- menciono sonriendo la enfermera mientras volvía a sus obligaciones.

Regresando a Pueblo paleta.

La puerta de la casa de Ash era llamada a lo que delia decidió ir a atender, para encontrarse con Flannery la cual sonreía al ver a la mujer.

- Muy buenas noches señora Ketchum, mi nombre es Flannery y vengo a buscar a Ash- Dijo sonriendo, mientras la mujer estaba impresionada por la chica que uscaba a su hijo.

- hola querida, me llamo Delia y soy la madre de Ash, vamos pasa, ahora el esta un poco ocupado, pero creo que puede atenderte- dio el pase la mujer mientras la pelirroja la seguía a la sala donde vieron a Ash, cantándole a Mizore una canción de cuna, nunca esperaron que Ash tuviera una buena voz para arrullar a un bebe.

- ¿Quién era mamá?- pregunto sin dejar de ver a su hija dormir placidamente.

- es una amiga tuya Ash.

- así que es verdad… tienes una hija - menciono entre dolida y celosa la líder de Gimnasio.

- ¿Fla-Flannery? Es… espera yo, yo puedo explicártelo - dijo muy asustado al reconocer aquella voz, para despues ver a la pelirroja muy molesta.

- ¿es así como me muestras tu fidelidad Ash? a m que eh sido tu novia por 1 año - grito furiosa impresionando a Delia por lo recién dicho-

CONTINUARA..


	3. Chapter 3

Hola amigos les traigo el capitulo no. 3 de las princesas Ketchum, ahora siéntense relájense tómense una soda, coman patatas fritas o lo que quieran y disfruten de este cap.

Cap 3

La sala de la familia Ketchum parecía un ring de pelea, ya que Flannery tenia a Ash boca abajo mientras le hacia una llave a su brazo derecho, lo único que podía hacer el joven Ketchum era gritar de dolor al sentir como su novia le infligía dolor para descargar toda su rabia.

- Flannery… tra-tranquilízate… ¡aaaah! -grito de dolor mientras la pelirroja jalaba mas su brazo- déjame… que… te… explique -pidió el entrenador intentando soportar aquella tortura-

- ¿Para que? PARA QUE ME DIGAS MAS MENTIRAS Y ME DIGAS QUE ESAS NIÑAS NO SON TUS HIJAS… PUES NO TE CREO ERES UN INFIEL MENTIROSO -grito molesta mientras apretaba sus dientes-

Mientras esto ocurría Delia cuidaba de las hijas de Ash, su madre también estaba molesta por no decirle que tenia una novia tan bonita, una vez que ella terminara de castigarlo ella seria la siguiente en regañarlo por olvidadizo.

- tienes 15 minutos para explicarme por que tienes dos hijas y también quiero que me expliques si conozco a sus madres -ordeno de manera molesta mientras se apartaba del entrenador que se levantaba del suelo-

Ash al levantarse intento calmar a Flannery tomando su mano, pero la pelirroja no se lo permitió y se sentó en el sillón de la sala con sus brazos cruzados mirando al entrenador que suspiro para después imitarla.

- Veras Flannery todo comenzó con mi fiesta de celebración a la que no pudiste venir- dijo Ash mientras la pelirroja ablandaba la mirada un poco- esa noche yo me encontraba sentado mirando con pena como mi madre, la señora Caroline y la señora Johana se proclamaban las reinas Pokemon, entonces fue cuando esas dos llegaron esas dos hacia mi y me llevaron a un cuarto donde ella mes pidieron relajarme, yo estaba muy nervioso ya que nunca actuaron así cuando las conocí, yo comencé a ver borroso hasta que mi mente se perdió… en nueve meses no supe nada de ellas, hace 3 días estas pequeñas aparecieron en mi puerta con la amenaza de que si las buscaba, me las quitarían y se las darían de almuerzo a los Gyarados -menciono con el rostro ensombrecido por sus cabellos, mientras Flannery sentía un nudo en su garganta con los hechos, mientras Delia estaba roja de la vergüenza al recordar aquella escena donde ella decía que era un Eevee-

- Dime quienes son sus madres Ash -pidió Flannery-

- Misty y Anabel -dijo en el mismo estado depresivo-

Al escuchar esos nombres se molesto, a esa tal Misty no lo conocía pero a Anabel que era su amiga… no podía creer que abandonara a su propia hija, ahora entendía a que se debían esas ¨Vacaciones a Jotho¨ , la pelirroja volteo a ver a las niñas y soltó una pequeña sonrisa para después acercarse a Delia.

- ¿Puedo? -pregunto la pelirroja-

- Adelante hija -contesto sonriendo la mujer mientras dejaba que cargara a Lucy-

Flannery al cargarla se sintió muy feliz, además el ver esas marquitas en forma de z en las mejillas de las bebes le recordaba mucho a su novio el cual seguía con la cabeza agachada. La líder de Gimnasio se acerco a este y le beso la mejilla al azabache sacándolo de su estado deprimente.

- perdóname Ash, se que no debí actuar como lo hice, pero me molestó mucho que no me avisaras -dijo la pelirroja meciendo a Lucy-

- Aun no me sentía preparado para decírtelo, además pensé que en cuanto te lo dijera… tú me abandonarías -dijo el azabache-

-yo jamás haría eso Ash -dijo la pelirroja con una voz calida-

El silencio que se formo en el habiente se volvió más relajante, así que Delia camino y le dejo a Mizore en brazos a su padre, para dejarlos solos y que pudieran hablar con mas comodidad.

- son unas niñas preciosas Ash -menciono la pelirroja mirándolas-

- lo se, se robaron mi corazón así como tu lo hiciste -dijo Ash haciéndola sonrojar-

- que cosas dices Ash -menciono apenada- Ash… s-si t-tu quieres y-yo podría -decía muy nerviosa-

El azabache solo miraba confundido esto.

- si quieres, yo- yo podría ayudarte a- a criarlas, siendo algo así co-como una mamá -menciono muy nerviosa impresionando al Azabache-

- Flannery… muchas gracias, pero no tienes que hacerlo, no quiero encadenarte a esto -dijo el azabache-

- ESPERA UN MOMENTO ASH, POR QUE ME ESTAS NEGANDO EL QUE YO QUIERA AYUDARTE- pregunto con un tono de voz elevado asustando al entrenador-

- No, no tranquilízate no me refería a eso -dijo de manera nerviosa mientras su novia alzaba una ceja mientras lo miraba fijamente para después reírse-

- jajajaja sigues siendo el mismo ingenuo del que me enamore -dijo sonriendo mientras le daba un beso en los labios al azabache el cual lo devolvió-

- y tu sigues siendo esa pelirroja bipolar que me hizo crecer -dijo el azabache haciendo sonreír a Flannery pues era cierto-

Ash deposito a las pequeñas en su cuna, pues ya era hora de su siesta después regreso junto a Flannery la cual se recargo en su pecho mientras este la abrazaba.

- explícame como fue que termine locamente enamorada de un pequeño zoquete que solo se preocupaba por sus Pokemon -menciono la pelirroja recordando aquellos momentos-

Flashback…

Es un día muy agradable para nuestro entrenador Pokemon Ash Ketchum, el cual se encontraba en Hoenn pues el visitaría a su querida amiga May que lo había invitado a pasar una temporada en su casa, además de que ella le dijo que quería decirle algo muy importante.

- no es asombroso Pikachu, logramos ganar la liga Sinnoh -dijo el entrenador a su inseparable amigo-

- Pika pika -contesto con mucho animo-

- estoy ansioso por ver a May, ella dijo que había algo muy importante que quería decirme -dijo el azabache con las mejillas sonrojadas-

Ante esto Pikachu suspiro para después sonreír… su entrenador por fin estaba creciendo, rezarle tanto a Arceus para que este se fijara en una chica trajo sus frutos.

Solo fueron cuestión de minutos para que ambos llegaran a Petalburgo, pero al llegar a la entrada de la casa de los Balance miro algo que no le gusto para nada. Frente a el estaba una May arrinconada en una de las paredes de su casa siendo besada en los labios, Ash al ver esto se sintió fatal y solo pudo salir corriendo mientras Pikachu le seguía.

- ¿Quién te dio el derecho de hacer eso? -grito molesta May abofeteando al que la beso-

- pero si tú me deseas May, lo puedo ver en tus ojos -menciono el joven con una sonrisa lujuriosa mientras se acercaba mas a la castaña-

- mi corazón ya esta reservado para alguien especial que esta por llegar… no te quiero ver por aquí o si no… -amenazo muy molesta-

- ¿O SI NO QUE? -desafío con una sonrisa triunfal-

- ¡BLAZIKEN USA PATADA ALTA! -grito la chica mientras su Pokemon salía de su pokeball y acataba la orden sacando al chico- gracias Blaziken, ahora me iré a lavar la boca que Ash no tardara en llegar -dijo sonriendo satisfecha entrando a su casa-

Mientras el pobre y devastado azabache se encontraba sentado bajo la sobre de un árbol con su Pikachu el cual le intentaba dar todos los ánimos.

- Gracias Pikachu… no se- no se por que May -comenzó a sollozar-

- Pika. Pika pi -exclamo el Pokemon-

- ¡NO MAL INTERPRETO NADA ELLA SE ESTABA BESANDO CON ESE CHICO! -grito a Pikachu el cual se asusto un poco- lo siento Pikachu -volvió a decir mientras Pikachu se acercaba a el y hacia saber que todo iba a estar bien.

Ash decidió ponerse a caminar por Petalburgo, solo quería salir de allí… ese lugar le recordaba tanto a ella, así que comenzó a caminar fuera de la ciudad pues seria muy obvio que se la encontraría con ese sujeto. A la mañana siguiente en Petalburgo los padres de May la encontraron aun despierta y muy preocupada.

- ¿Qué sucede hija? -pregunto su madre-

- Ash no llego, se supone que el llegaría ayer, Mamá temo que algo le haya pasado -dijo con mucha preocupación-

- Tranquila hija, Ash es un muchacho fuerte seguro que llego un poco tarde y decidió pasar la noche en el centro Pokemon -dijo su padre-

- Es verdad gracias Papá -dijo la chica mientras salía corriendo en dirección al centro Pokemon-

La castaña corrió y corrió hasta que al centro llego.

- Buenos días enfermera Joey quería saber si no hay nadie hospedado bajo el nombre de Ash Ketchum - pregunto May-

- Si Ash descanso aquí solo tres horas y se fue volando en un charizard -dijo la enfermera-

- ¿Que? -pregunto con desilusión -

- lo siento -dijo la enfermera dejando a May-

Mientras con Ash este se encontraba volando sobre el lomo de su Charizard el cual le daría un aventón a Ciudad Candela, luego de eso Charizard se despidió de Ash para regresar a su entrenamiento, Ash camino por la ciudad hasta llegar a su destino.

- Espero que el consejo de Brock de venirme a relajar en las aguas termales de Ciudad Candela sea bueno -expreso el joven azabache entrando al agua caliente-

- chaaaaaaa -exclamo el Pokemon ratón sintiendo la calida sensación de su pelaje en el agua-

- Oye escuche que hay unas chicas muy hermosas al otro lado -dijo un muchacho en toalla-

- en serio que te parece si echamos una mirada -dijo otro con un tono pervertido mientras salían del agua-

El azabache al escuchar eso se sorprendió de lo que querían hacer y salio del agua para comenzar a jalarlos y evitar que hicieran eso.

- Hey que creen que hacen, están mal si creen que los dejare espiar a las chicas -grito jalándolos de los pies-

- suéltame estupido, no sabes con quien te metes -gritaba el joven en toalla-

- eso que hacen esta mal, no lo permitiré -grito Ash mientras le saltaba encima lo cual provoco que derribaran la cerca que dividía los baños-

Una vez que Ash se reincorporo se dio cuenta que los pervertidos que había detenido habían desaparecido, mientras que al ver al frente solo pudo ver a una hermosa chica desnuda de roja cabellera atada en una cola alta de caballo, la cual estaba muy sonrojada por lo que paso mientras cubría sus pechos con sus brazos.

- ¿Flannery? -pregunto el joven-

- ¿Ash? -respondió con otra pregunta-

- hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que…

- ¿pero que estas haciendo pervertido? -grito la joven saliendo de las aguas para después acercarse al entrenador y darle un golpe en el rostro o mas exactos en su ojo izquierdo-

Una vez fuera ambos caminaban juntos, mientras un sonrojo adornaba sus rostros, no se atrevían a verse a los ojos después de lo ocurrido.

- ¿Qué hacías espiando a las chicas? -pregunto con un tono molesto-

- yo no las espiaba, había un sujeto que las quería espiar y yo lo intente detener pero cuando lo jale, este termino derribando la pared -respondio-

- ja ja ja que buena historia y yo que pensé…

- ¡TU MALDITO MOCOSO, COMO TE ATREVEZ A DEJAR AL DESCUBIERTO CUANDO ESTABA APUNTO DE VER DESNUDA A LA CHICA MAS SEXY DE ESTA CIUDAD - grito tomando a Ash del cuello de su camisa mientras Flannery miraba esto sin creerlo- DE NO SER POR TI HUBIERA VISTO A FLANNERY DESDUNA-

- ¿A QUEN IBAS A VER DESNUDA? -pregunto Flannery con un tono sombrío-

- a la única zorra tan caliente como las aguas de esta mugrosa ciu… Fla-flannery -exclamo lo último con mucho miedo-

- ¿A si que una zorra eh? Ya veras lo que te voy a…. - grito dispuesta a golpearlo pero esta vez le habían ganado, Ash le había roto la nariz de un puñetazo a ese desagradable sujeto-

- Tú no tienes ningún derecho de referirte así a Flannery, si vuelvo a saber como la llamas haré que Pikachu meta un rayo por una parte de en tu cuerpo en el la cual no te gustara recibirlo -amenazo al hombre que quedo pálido para después echarse a correr-

Flannery al ver esto se impresiono, miraba a Ash como una especie de héroe que la defendió de algún ser indeseado, apareció un sonrojo que no pudo evitar al ver fijamente al azabache, ahora era mas alto que la ultima vez, esta vez parecían ser de la misma estatura y su complexión física era mas desarrollada que cuando lo vio por primera vez. Su ritmo cardiaco aumento cuando este se volteo a verla con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Flannery ¿te encuentras bien? -pregunto el joven mirando a la pelirroja-

Flannery al percatarse de esto se sonrojo con mas intensidad, para después volver a su pose orgullosa dándole la espalda.

- no tenias que hacerlo, ya lo tenia todo bajo control -respondió de forma molesta pero igual de sonrojada y al estar de espalda no lo podía notar el joven entrenador-

- este si como digas -menciono un poco confundido por la actitud de la pelirroja-

- esta oscureciendo -menciono mientras caminaba - ¿te quedaras ahí o vendrás conmigo? -pregunto volteando su rastró-

- ¿yo ir contigo? -pregunto el azabache-

- imagino que no tienes donde quedarte aquí… pero si vuelves a hacer cosas pervertidas el ojo no será lo único que te dolerá - dijo la chica mientras caminaba y el joven la seguía con la cara roja por lo que ocurrió-

Fin del Flashback…

- sigo creyendo que el que me vieras desnuda era algo que tu ya querías Ketchum -dijo la pelirroja con los ojos cerrados dándose aires de grandeza-

- ¡HEY ESPERA YA HABIAMOS ACLARADO QUE FUE UN ACCIDENTE Y DE NO SER POR MI ESOS LOCOS TE HUBIERAN VISTO DESNUDA! -dijo Ash un poco alterado-

- ¿entonces no me querías ver desnuda?… ¿dices que no soy lo suficientemente atractiva para ser tu novia? -dijo con un tono molesto-

- yo-yo no dije eso tienes un cuerpo hermoso Flanery -dijo muy nervioso el entrenador-

- ENTONCES SOLO ME QUIERES POR MI CUERPO… ¡PERVERTIDO! - le dijo mientras este se caía del sillón-

Flannery disfrutaba jugar con la mente del joven ya que no era tan difícil voltear sus palabras. Una vez que se levanto Flannery le dio la espalda mientras estaba sentada en el sillón, el azabache se sentó y la abrazo por detrás mientras beso el cuello de su novia lo cual la volvía más dócil.

- no hagas eso aquí… recuerda que estamos en casa… de tu madre -dijo la pelirroja- podría aparecer en cualquier momento-

- que paso mi hermosa Flareon, temes que tu futura suegra se moleste -dijo Ash en un tono un tanto seductor-

- Ash… este no es el… el momento, despertaremos a las niñas -dijo jadeando ya que le era muye excitante que Ash besara y pasara su lengua por su cuello-

Una vez que se calmaron, ambos se acostaron sobre el sillón Ash tenia a Flannery sobre el mientras ella usaba el pecho de Ash como almohada.

- Ash - hablo la pelirroja atrayendo la atención del azabache- Te amo.

- yo también mi pequeña Flareon -dijo el Azabache acariciando su espalda haciendo que se relajara la pelirroja-

- ¿recuerdas cuando nos declaramos nuestro amor? -pregunto la chica-

- como olvidarlo, fue cuando arregle el problema con May -dijo Ash nostálgico-

Flashback…

Ha pasado 3 meses desde que Ash vive con Flannery, el cual a modo de disculpa pidió trabajar para ella en el Gimnasio, la pelirroja pensó que era otra de sus jugadas para hacer cosas pervertidas, pero al final acepto. Ash y Flannery con el tiempo se comenzaron a volver más cercanos. Pero llego un día que Ash no espero querer vivir.

- ASH NO SABES COMO TE EH EXTRAÑADO, TU MADRE ESTA MUY PREOCUPADA POR QUE NO TE HAS PUESTO EN CONTACTO CON ELLA Y ME TENIAS MUY PREOCUPADA A MI -dijo una castaña que abrazaba al joven azabache, mientras a lo lejos una Pelirroja ardía en celos ante esta escena-

- no veo por que debas estar preocupado por mi May -dijo de forma seria, lo cual impresiono a la castaña-

- Ash ¿por que me hablas así? En serio me tenias muy preocupada, no eh sabido nada de ti en meses -dijo la chica con lagrimas las cuales amenazaban por salir de sus ojos-

El entrenador ahora se encontraba cargando unos materiales para construcción en el Gimnasio, pues las necesita ya que en una batalla Flannery se emociono de más y una rodada de su Torkol dejo un gran hoyo en la pared.

- Ash pero… yo te busco por que hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace mucho -dijo la chica-

- que sea rápido pues tengo trabajo -menciono dándole la espalda-

- Ash ¿hice algo mal? ¿Por qué me tratas así? Yo te amo -dijo la chica entre sollozos, mientras el entrenador abría los ojos ante esto y Flannery sentía una enorme punzada al escuchar la declaración de la coordinadora-

- jejeje es gracioso que me ames… puesto que el día que fui a tu casa tu novio te besaba con mucha pasión -respondió el chico-

- ¿De que estas hablando? -pregunto- yo no eh dejado que nadie me bese Ash, yo solo quiero que seas tu el que me bese nadie mas -comenzó a desesperarse por la actitud del entrenador-

- pues hace tres meses fui a tu casa y alguien te estaba besando, así que para no interrumpirlos me fui de ahí -respondió mirándola a los ojos-

- eso no es verdad el me beso a mi yo a el no, ese sujeto me a acosado desde que regrese a Petalburgo -dijo la chica- te lo juro Ash -menciono dejándose caer en el suelo mientras con sus manos tapaba su rostro por el cual fluían lagrimas.

Ash camino hacia ella y la abrazo mientras esta seguía sollozando, a Flannery le dolía ver esto y más cuando esta chica lo dejo de abrazar para cerrar sus ojos e intentar besar a Ash, la pelirroja sentía que sus ojos se humedecían pero luego observo algo que la sorprendió, Ash había detenido a la chica negando con su cabeza.

- te perdono May, pero yo ya no te amo… ahora amo a Flannery -dijo el entrenador-

Flannery al escuchar esto se sintió llena, tenía ganas de ir corriendo y taclear al entrenador para darle un apasionado beso en los labios.

Fin del flashback…

- Sabes Ash creo que esa vez fuiste un poco duro con May… ¿Qué has sabido de ella? -pregunto a su novio pues recordó que la castaña se había ido muy triste después de escuchar que el entrenador ya no la amaba-

- lo se, pero cuando me vi con May en la fiesta dijo que todo estaba bien -incluso me saludo con una sonrisa-

- ¨Hay Ash, esa chica sufre demasiado por ti, solo enmascara su dolor tras sonrisas falsas¨ -pensó la chica- ¿Cómo QUE TE VISTE CON MAY CUANDO YO NO ESTUVE PRESENTE? -grito asustando al entrenador y despertando a las pequeñas-

Flannery ante esto se levanto y cargo a Mizore mientras Ash tomaba a Lucy.

- perdónenme no era mi intención asustarlas pequeñas, pero sus padre me saca de quicio muy fácil -intentaba calmar a las pequeñas mientras estas parecían ceder ante sus palabras-

- no paso nada Lucy, Mamá tiene razón… soy muy torpe -dijo Ash calmando a su pequeña niña-

- ¿Mamá? ¿Lo-lo dices enserio Ash? -pregunto la pelirroja con n sonrojo en su rostro mientras este asentía-

- soy algo torpe con ellas y no quiero depender de mi madre, Flannery ¿me ayudarías? -pregunto el azabache-

- hmp… ya que, eres muy torpe para cuidar a cosas tan hermosas como estas tu solo y me niego a que algo les llegue a pasar, así que te ayudare -dijo con Orgullo-

- yo también te amo, gracias por ayudarme -dijo Ash besando los labios de su novia la cual le devolvió la sonrisa- Mizore, Lucy… princesas conozcan a su mami

- hola hermosas, espero me acepten y me ayuden a volver loco a su padre cuando sean mas grandes -dijo riéndose mientras que Ash sentía que eso no le iba a gustar-

Mientras tanto en el bosque verde

- ¡KYAAAAA!

Podemos ver como Zoey corre desesperada pues sin querer molesto a un enjambre de Beedrill los cuales le perseguían con insistencia ya que había estado descansado en su territorio y estos pensaban que quería robar algo de Miel o alguno de los huevos.

- ¿QUE HICE PARA QUE ESTAS COSAS ME PASEN A MI? EH SIDO UNA BUENA CHICA, POR ARCEUS -grito muy asustada-

La joven siguió corriendo hasta que los Beedrill decidieron regresar pues no podían dejar desprotegido su territorio, Zoey muy cansada decidió ponerse a descansar de nuevo.

- Espero… que… valga… la pena… haber… venido -dijo respirando grandes bocanadas de aire por su boca para después ver un letrero que decía Bienvenidos a Ciudad Viridian- Estoy cerca -dijo muy feliz-

CONTINUARA…


End file.
